An Unexpected Encounter
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: While out on a request for Rythmi, Kate sees someone she never thought she would see again in her life. She learns just why this person joined Dim Sun and why her heart begins racing whenever she's around him. Story requested by Olivia-Ivy.


Kate sighed as she walked through the Ranger Union. The trouble with Dim Sun had been over for just going under a year now. She, Keith and the other Rangers, as well as Operators, had healed well from the incident.

Although after the whole incident with Dim Sun it took the whole of Almia a while to recover itself. Even now there were still quests to be done, helping rebuild main buildings in the villages were the main ones.

Kate hummed as she walked up behind Rythmi, the blonde grinned at her as she looked at Kate, who watched the blonde tap keys in front of her.

"Slow day?" Rythmi asked as she looked at the brunette.

"You have no idea," Kate answered as she yawned slightly. She had been up since sunrise and had help rebuild a number of buildings in just a few hours.

"Why don't you take a nap? We'll wake you if anything comes up," Rythmi suggested as she turned to the brunette, who rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Good idea, I hate being up at sunrise," Kate replied as she walked away from the blonde. Rythmi smiled as Kate walked away before returning her attention to the screen.

Kate yawned as she sat up in her bed. Looking at the time she realised she had been asleep a couple of hours. In a few hours or so it would be sunset. The brunette shook her head as she walked out of her room, grabbing her styler her Pachirisu jumped onto her shoulder as she exited the room.

The brunette was stopped by Rythmi and Linda, who were stood at the bottom of the stairs to the Operators floor.

"Ah Kate, good to see you're awake, we need a favour," Rythmi grinned as she looked at the girl. Kate frowned, not liking that grin Rythmi had on her face. It always spelt trouble for the brunette.

"Which is?" Kate asked in suspicious as Linda smiled sweetly. Kate grew even more suspicious as she looked between the two girls.

"We need you to find a Roserade for us," Linda answered as she looked at Kate.

"What for?" Kate asked as she raised an eye brow. The two girls seemingly panicked at the thought before sighing.

"We're planning a party for everyone that took place in the Operation Brighton," Rythmi sighed.

"Ryth!" Linda yelled as she looked at the girl in shock.

"Kate finds things out all the time. It's better to just tell her," Rythmi sighed as she shook her head. Kate grinned, nodding her head in agreement as she looked between the two of them.

"So, the Roserade's for what?" Kate asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We're going to use it so there are petals flooding around the room, as well as some different coloured roses," Linda explained as she smiled at the brunette.

"Alright, I'll be back soon then," Kate replied as she turned away from the two girls.

"You'll find Roserade in the Vien Forest! Be careful and be back before sunset!" Rythmi ordered as she yelled at the brunette. Kate waved, not turning around to look at her friend as she rushed out of the Ranger Union.

"Hmm, well, I have quite a bit of time. I think a walk will do great," Kate stated as she petted the partner pokemon on her shoulder.

The two took a steady walk through Puletown down to the Vein Forest. The sun was beating down on the two of them as Kate's Ranger Uniform blew in the slight breeze.

Kate looked around once she reached the Vien Forest. She saw many different kinds of pokemon, but none of them appeared to be the Roserade she was looking for.

With a sigh she walked towards the east of the forest, knowing there was a river there that lead to another part of the forest.

' _I wonder if the Roserade is somewhere to the south east of here. I know Vein Town is direct south but there are a lot more pokemon to the south east. I hope to Arceus I find one soon, before nightfall,'_ Kate thought to herself as she looked around. She couldn't be late for this party at the Union. Especially since she knew just how much planning and work Rythmi would have put into the game.

Kate placed her arms behind her head as she walked, relaxing slightly with a content smile on her face. There was no more danger in Almia and she and the others were free to do what they liked once they finished their patrols.

Granted she hadn't seen Keith as much as what she used to. They would run into each other on missions and quests every now and then. And her feelings for him slowly began slipping away. What she thought was love turned out to be just a puppy crush to her.

She realised that now. He was like an older brother to her, protective and loving. They could speak to each other about everything and anything but they didn't love each other as anything more than siblings.

Kate slowed down as her mind began wandering. To her surprise, a certain blue haired, blue coated man appeared in her mind. Kate stopped in her tracks, quite surprised as she recalled the blue haired man.

Ice.

"I wonder what he's doing now," the brunette thought as she walked towards the river in Vein Forest. To her surprise someone stood there in the sunlight. From a distance, the sun blinded her eyes and she couldn't tell who the person was.

Their long coat blew in the wind that came from the distance. Kate hummed in curiosity as she walked closer to the person standing there. Blue hair soon became visible as she stopped in her tracks.

"Ice?" she asked in confusion as she looked at the bluenette. The person turned around and Kate's suspicions were confirmed as Ice turned to look at the girl.

Kate once again stopped in her tracks as she balled her fists, looking at the man. Ice looked at her in shock, not expecting to see her so soon after his release from jail.

"K-Kate," he stuttered slightly as he looked at the brunette. The two stared at each other in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

"What are you doing out of prison?!" Kate suddenly asked, feeling anger burn inside of her as she glared at the man in front of her.

"Good behaviour, it gets you out early," Ice answered as he shrugged nonchalantly. The brunette un-balled her fists, glaring at the bluenette as she did so. She didn't believe him, and yet, she could see in his eyes he was being genuine.

"I find it hard to believe you being good," Kate replied as she took a step closer to the man. Ice looked at her in shock, a kind smile falling onto his face and, all of a sudden, Kate could feel her cheeks heating up.

"I am generally a good person. You, nor do the Union, know why Lavana, Heath and I did what we did," Ice argued as he looked at the brunette, who walked closer to him. A smile fell on her face as she stood a few feet away from him.

"I always thought it was because you hated humans and pokemon alike," Kate stated as a smirk came onto her face. Ice chuckled at her reply as Kate suddenly found herself smiling at the bluenette.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance," Kate stated as she folded her arms. The bluenette smiled kindly at the girl as he turned back to the water in front of them.

Kate turned her attention away from Ice for a moment as she caught a nearby Floatzel. The pokemon made a happy sound as Kate patted its head. Ice watched from the corner of his eye, a smile crawling onto his face as he did so.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Ice asked as he placed his hands in his pocket. The bluenette knelt down next to Kate and they both ran their hands through the Floatzel's fur.

"Well, the Union, well I say Union, I think more Rythmi, is throwing a party for everyone involved in the Brighton Operation," Kate answered with a shrug as she stood to her feet. Ice looked up at the brunette.

"Wasn't that almost a year ago?" he asked. Kate nodded. "And you're still celebrating?" he asked in disbelief. Kate laughed slightly as she smiled at the man.

"Rythmi is, Keith, Sven, Wen', and I have kind of gotten over the whole ordeal," she answered as she and Floatzel walked over to the water near the small half bridge.

"So, what are you going?" Ice asked as he walked up behind the girl. Kate looked over her shoulder as she jumped onto the Floatzel in the water.

"I have to find a Roserade for Rythmi and Linda to use in order to put the flowers up in the hall," Kate answered as she shrugged slightly. "Let's see, where to go, where to go," Kate hummed as she looked around, trying to find somewhere where the Roserade might be.

"I can help you," Ice stated as he looked at the girl. Kate looked up at him in shock as she doubted his words slightly.

"Well, alright," Kate replied after a moment's hesitation. She held her hand out to the bluenette. Ice accepted it as he gently stepped onto the pokemon's back. Kate looked up at the bluenette in shock as their hands touched. Something flew through her body like lightning. There was something there that made her heart race like crazy. Little did she know, Ice was having the same emotions running through his body and mind.

Kate laughed as she and Ice made it to the spot of the Roserade. The brunette had caught the pokemon with ease and the sun had begun setting. Ice made her feel comfortable, like Keith used to when they first met, but this was different. There was something else there. Something more than what there was with Keith. At least, that's what Kate thought.

"So, what was the reason you joined Dim Sun?" Kate asked in curiosity as the two sat on a large rock overlooking the river they had rode down.

"It's kind of personal," Ice answered as he refused to make eye contact with the brunette.

"Well, try trusting me. We fought against each other but we never took the time out to actually talk about why we were doing the things we were doing," Kate replied with a shrug as she watched her Pachirisu run around with the Roserade. Ice sighed as he also watched the two pokemon run around.

Silence passed for a few moments as Ice bit his lip before speaking.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have your entire life ripped out from under you?" Ice asked suddenly as he looked at his hands, pulling one of his knees to his chest.

"I can't say I do," Kate answered honestly as she looked at the bluenette. Ice sighed as he looked away.

"I had a sister once, but she was taken away from me. A heard of rampaging pokemon trampled her to death," Ice began. Kate's breath hitched in her through as she suddenly found herself entranced in the bluenette's past.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly as she looked at Ice. The bluenette smiled slightly as his bangs covered his eyes. Kate watched in shock as a single tear made its way down Ice's face.

"After that, my mother and father didn't know what to do with themselves. Our happy little family crumbled away piece by piece. My father turned to drinking to try and forget his pain. While my mother turned to drugs to get away from everything. Eventually, the things they used to escape this world took them from this world and I was left alone," Ice continued as he silently sniffed. He wiped the tear away quickly as Kate rested a hand on the bluenette shoulder.

"So, the reason you joined Dim Sun was to get revenge on the things that killed your family?" Kate asked in shock. Ice nodded his head.

"They didn't take my family from me, they took my entire life from me. My family was everything to me. I loved my sister as much as any brother could. I loved my mother and father equally but that love for them slipped away when they started using those things to drown their sorrows," Ice whispered as he finally made eye contact with the brunette in beside him.

Kate gasped silently as she looked at the bluenette's eyes. They were full of sorrow and hurt. Kate suddenly understood why Ice had joined Dim Sun, but she still couldn't help being angry at him for the things he had done.

When she first met the bluenette she knew there was something beneath his, what he must have considered, evil ways. She could see there was a light inside of his eyes and she knew there were reasons why each member of Dim Sun did what they did. But she never knew they were this bad.

Unconsciously, the brunette wrapped her arms around the blue haired man. Ice froze slightly as he looked at the back of the brunette's hair. To his and her surprise, he wrapped his arms around the brunette as he hugged her tightly back.

Ice felt his heart racing quickly as he held the brunette in his arms. Suddenly his life felt like it had meaning once again as he held the brunette in his arms. He wanted to hold her and protect her for the rest of his life.

But Ice knew it wouldn't be allowed. They were from two different worlds. He was from Dim Sun, he was considered evil. Kate was from the Ranger Union, she was consider good.

"I'm really sorry that happened," Kate whispered as her styler beeped in the background. She looked at it and suddenly noticed the time. "I'm late," she whispered as she declined the call from Rythmi on her styler.

"You should go then," Ice whispered as he looked at the brunette. Kate looked at him in shock, grinning quietly as she looked at the bluenette.

"Nah, I think I'd rather stay here with you," she replied as she blushed slightly as she spoke. Ice looked at Kate in shock as he smiled gently at the girl. Pachirisu rushed up Ice's leg as she sat on his shoulder.

Kate released the Roserade from her styler and watched as the pokemon rushed away in the distance. Roserade turned around as she used a petal dance to send petals all over the scene before Ice and Kate as the wind blew.

Ice looked in shock as the petals mixed perfectly with the sunset. Kate watched breathlessly as the Pachirisu snuggled up onto Ice's shoulder.

Kate smiled as she rested her head on the bluenette's shoulder, suddenly feeling relaxed with the man next to her. Ice froze for a moment before relaxing as he placed his hand around the brunette's waist.

Kate smiled slightly as she looked at the sunset in the distance. In a way she was glad she was late for the party. In a way she was glad she missed the party. In a way she was glad she got to know why Ice joined Dim Sun.

In a way she was glad this bluenette was the one she knew she was in love with.

* * *

 **One shot done for Olivia-Ivy. They sent me to the scene and what they wanted to see in this one-shot. Hopefully it's good and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll catch you guys later.**

 **Remember if you want me to write a one shot or short story for you. All you have to do is send me these things:**

 **Paring:**

 **Scene:**

 **What you want to happen:**

 **Genre:**

 **Time of Day:**

 **Just fill this out and I'll get straight to it. Until then, I'll see you all next time!**

 **Cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
